Say It Again
by TVDFictionalReality
Summary: Post 4x22: A two-part, one-shot regarding how our favorite couple spent the summer before Elena left for college. Warning - Delena lemons!


**A/N: **Hello lovely readers! As many of you know (since you requested it), this short story is just the extended version of chapter 18 from my story _What We Have Become_. However, I am considering turning it into a series of multiple, unrelated one-shots for whenever the Delena inspiration strikes. And of course, that also depends on you. As you can see, your reviews and opinions result in new stories and new chapters, so thanks so much for the continued support and kind words! I look forward to seeing what you think! *But just as a reminder, this story is rated M for a reason!

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**BTSK  
**_It didn't come easy  
I'm glad it was hard  
Worth the wait to give you my heart_

**Elena's POV:**

She couldn't concentrate. She was a mere three chapters away from finishing her latest new read, _A Tale of Two Cities_, but couldn't seem to comprehend so much as a single sentence. And how could she? Not with his fingers trailing so casually across the back of her leg…

The sad thing was, he wasn't even trying.

She slowly raised her eyes from the top of her book to glance at him. He didn't seem to notice as he continued to read from his own book, _The Great Gatsby_, while continuing to run lazy circles across the back of her bare calf. He was so calm; steady even. Meanwhile, her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest.

Reading had quickly become a shared passion for the two of them and, when they weren't preoccupied with… extracurricular activities… they'd surprisingly found themselves in the study of the boarding house quite often. It had begun on a rainy afternoon, after a morning of quite the vigorous workout, when Elena's eyes had caught sight of a new book on Damon's nightstand. The sighting had sparked something in her…something curious and inquisitive. It had made her realize just how much more of the world Damon had experienced than her; how much more he knew, and just how much she still wanted to learn.

So, with Bonnie off traveling the world, Matt frolicking around Europe with Rebekah, and Caroline preoccupied with scouting the best dorm rooms on the Whitmore campus, she'd made herself a promise that she would take full advantage of the Salvatore's enormous library.

Surprisingly, when she'd proclaimed her newfound desire to rediscover the world through the eyes of all the great authors that sat upon the shelves, Damon had not laughed or even made so much as one snarky comment. Instead, he'd decided to join her.

So that's what they did. On lazy afternoons, or when Jeremy was within too close of proximity for them to be on anything but their best behavior, they read. She would either prop her feet up in his lap, like today, or sometimes even lean against him while he sipped his bourbon and read his own book. And though it had made for a rather quiet summer, Elena honestly couldn't remember one that she'd ever enjoyed more.

But today, Mr. Dickens beautiful words and lively characters couldn't possibly feel farther away. Damon had warned her of the likely possibility that their reading sessions would often be interrupted… and so far, he'd always been right. But what had surprised her most was just how often _she'd_ been the culprit responsible for the interrupting.

"You know," said Damon softly, not taking his eyes away from his book, "if you're ready for a more physical history lesson, I'd be happy to oblige." A smirk slowly formed across his face as his fingers began to ease their way farther up the back of her right leg.

She knew better than to wear such short-shorts around him on days she hoped to be productive…

"Nope," she said, quickly returning to her book while trying to wipe away the guilty expression on her face. "I'm almost finished and I told myself no distractions until then."

Damon slowly lowered his book and marked the page before closing it and casually tossing it to the side. She again returned her attention to him as his now free hands began to roam more steadily up her legs. "I can just tell you what happens, you know," he smirked over at her.

She shook her head. "You wouldn't dare," she grinned, attempting to ignore his steadily traveling hand.

"Fine, then how about you just guess the ending so that we can move on to more important things," he smirked.

She couldn't help but grin as his fingers began to tap impatiently atop her knee, but she quickly let out a small sigh as she tried to concentrate on the book. "Carton just said goodbye to Lucie… he loves her so much and yet, he's going to sacrifice himself so that he can save Darnay… so that they can be together…it's really tragic actually," she said sadly.

"'It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known,'" Damon quoted the last line lazily, almost seductively, as he attempted to slowly pry her knees farther apart.

She quickly slammed the book shut and hit him on the shoulder with it. "Damon!" she giggled playfully.

He grinned arrogantly as she smiled and leaned back further into the armrest of the couch. "I don't know if it's more annoying that you're using his last, dying line to try and seduce me," she said as his hands slyly began moving towards her hip, "or more impressive that it's working."

"Oh honey," he said slyly as he quickly and swiftly pulled her on top of him to where she was suddenly straddling him on the couch, "if I wanted to impress you, I wouldn't have to quote a book to do it."

She couldn't help but grin as his lips slowly grazed across hers and his hands began to freely wander under the back of her shirt. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," he whispered slyly.

"Prove it," she grinned against his lips.

His smirk grew even wider as his hand began to edge its way under her thin tank top. "Challenge accepted."

Before she knew what was happening, she was being carried across the room. "Damon!" she shouted in a fit of giggles as her legs wrapped tightly behind his back. In a flash she was sitting atop his desk, the sound of books crashing to the floor and papers scrunching behind her quickly followed.

He began to place a trail of hot, wet kisses along her neck just as her hands began to tangle themselves into his dark hair. His hands were urgently crawling up the back of her spine as he edged her shirt farther upwards. As he finally lifted it up and over her head, he quickly took hold of her arms before she could lower them, and pinned her down across the desk.

As her back collided against the cool, wooden surface, and his fingers began to trail lightly from her arms, to her chest, to her bare midriff, her body quickly igniting in soft shivers. She felt his lips finally reuniting against her skin, each kiss leaving behind a stronger and more urgent ache in her core, as he began slowly working his way from her chest to her stomach. He didn't stop until he reached her tiny denim shorts, the only remaining impediment standing in the way of what they both so desperately wanted.

His fingers effortlessly snapped open the button and in a flash, she felt her back arching against the desk as he slid them to the ground. He was taking his slow, torturous time as he ran his fingers back up her long, toned legs; parting them to him ever so slowly.

Her body was aching in anticipation as she watched him. With each touch, her body seemed to give into him, slightly jerking and writhing involuntarily. He'd quickly learned all of her most sensitive spots and could now play her body like a fiddle. She didn't mind though…

All she knew was that she wanted him. She needed him….

Upon reaching her hips, she felt him slowly pulling her closer to the edge of the desk, just before she felt her body being drawn up into a sitting position again. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, pulling the lower half of his body as close to hers as she could while simultaneously pulling his shirt up and over his head.

Their eyes met for the briefest of moments as his fingers gently traced her jawline. Her breathing was shallow as she tried to hold his gaze and suppress her body's trembling and desperate longing underneath his touch.

"How long do we have?" he whispered.

"At least another hour," she replied breathlessly, recalling Jeremy's promise to be home by eight.

He nodded as his hand slowly slid the strap of her bra down her shoulder. "I guess that'll have to do." She let out a slight gasp as she felt his fingers trace along her breast before forcefully ripping her bra away. He leaned in closer, his lips brushing against hers as his fingers began to tease and gently tug at her nipples.

Hip lips began to press more urgently against hers, nipping and gently sucking her bottom lip, until she finally felt his velvet tongue make contact with hers. Between the kiss and the sensation he was currently inflicting upon her bare, sensitive breasts, she couldn't help but feel slightly lightheaded. He smiled as he began to kiss his way from her jaw, down her neck and finally down to her nipples, taking his sweet time as he nipped and sucked each one.

She threw her head back in ecstasy, her long hair dangling loosely down her back as her chest pressed further into him. As his lips left her breasts, she thought he was finally going to began traveling farther downward, but instead, she felt his hand massaging her scalp as he grabbed and gently pulled a thick mess of her hair before leaning his lips in close to her ear again.

"I am going to make you scream my name," he purred in a low whisper, "and cum so hard that you'll forget your own." She wasn't even sure if she was still breathing as he slowly pulled back around to look at her. Her arousal was practically boiling over, and his arrogant smirk let her know that he knew it too.

She quickly felt her body being lowered back down across the desk as he again resumed kissing down her body. When he finally reached her panties, he slowly crept a finger underneath them and began to slide them down her legs. She felt her body beginning to tremble again.

She attempted to grip the edge of the desk in an effort to steady herself as he swiftly forced her legs further apart, exposing every part of her wet, bare entrance to him. She bit her lip in an attempt to suppress a moan, but it was impossible the second she felt his tongue against her sensitive flesh. As he licked and flicked her clit with his tongue and then, finally, allowed a long, thin finger to slide into her, she couldn't help but grip his hair as the moans of pleasure escaped.

"God Damon," she moaned as her hips bucked against his lips. She felt his free hand move to her bare stomach, steadying her slightly as his fingers danced lightly across it. As her back arched at the touch, he quickly added a second finger, pumping in and out of her every so slowly as his tongue continued to work magic. Her fingers dug further into his hair as she grew closer and closer.

As his fingers finally curled deep inside her and found that sweet spot, she felt herself falling over the edge. Her walls clinched tightly around his fingers as curses left her lips and her back arched off the desk in pure ecstasy. "Fuck Damon," she moaned as he continued to steadily ride out her orgasm.

In a quick movement, she felt herself being lifted to a sitting position again as he stood to face her. "You are so fucking intoxicating," he whispered against her lips.

Before she could reply, their lips collided together in heated passion again. As her tongue eagerly stroked his, she couldn't suppress a moan as she tasted herself on his lips.

Her urgency and need to have him inside of her had suddenly kicked into overdrive. She quickly unfastened the button on his dark wash jeans and, in a flash, was sliding them down his legs. Her legs found their way up to his hips again as her hands moved up to his shoulder, preparing to pull him to her.

He grabbed her ass and scooted her close to the edge, but stopped, just short of entering her as his hard cock teasingly brushed against her wet entrance. She looked up at him in curious frustration, as her fingers ran along his perfectly defined chest impatiently. "I need you inside of me," she moaned against his lips. "Please."

He smiled. "Say it again," he whispered as he bit her lower lip.

"Please," she moaned again. "I need you to fuck me," she practically begged.

He obliged, easily sliding into her, stretching her. She gasped as her nails dug deep into his back and he pushed as deep as he could, only pausing for a brief moment to allow her to adjust to his size. She quickly laced her fingers through his hair as her lips once again captured his and her heels began to press into his ass, urging him to continue.

His thrusts steadily grew faster, deeper, and longer. With each stroke and hitting of her g-spot, her moans and panting grew louder. She felt his lips against her ear again as he kissed and roughly tugged on her earlobe before whispering, "lay back."

She did as instructed, and suddenly felt his hands grasping her hips, pulling her into him rapidly and forcefully. She couldn't help but scream in pleasure as he fucked her harder and harder while she lay before him across the desk.

Her hands suddenly began to roam along her own body, pausing as she squeezed her breasts and gently tugged at her hardened nipple, before slowly making their way further down.

"Fuck, Elena," he moaned as he watched her, never faltering in his rhythm.

As her hand drew closer to where he was urgently thrusting, her fingers began to slowly stroke her clit. The sensation caused her body to once again arch away from the desk. She was close, and she knew the desperate sounds that escaped her lips weren't failing to let Damon know it.

"Damon," she moaned. In a mere two seconds she was once again drawn up to him, his lips on hers, on her neck, on her shoulder, as her hands tangled deep into his dark hair. Just a few more long, deep, strokes and she'd be there.

As the waves of her orgasm finally began to wash over her, she felt him gripping her tighter, holding onto her, as her body writhed against his chest and her vision became blurry. Her screams and moans were only silenced when his lips crashed against hers as he lifted her chin back up to him. He kissed her passionately for a few moments longer before moving to her neck again.

"Fuck," he shouted, as she felt his body finally giving in to his own orgasm. She held onto him tightly as he continued to ride out the waves of pleasure for each of them, all the while continuing to kiss her neck and ear.

As both of their bodies slowly began to come down from the high, she felt Damon's head lean in to rest against her shoulder, both of them panting and exhausted. Her fingers trailed lightly down his back, causing him to shiver slightly.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

He slowly lifted his head to face her and then quickly kissed her nose and then her lips. "Say it again," he smiled.

She couldn't help but grin. "I love you, Damon."

"Good, because we have about five minutes to spare before your brother gets home and I don't plan on wasting a second of them." She couldn't help but laugh hysterically as she felt him sweep her up in his arms before rapidly carrying her away and towards the bedroom.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

She could feel him watching her from the bedroom. He was silent, still, and content - but she could still hear his soft smile as he observed her, observing her own reflection in his bathroom mirror.

Once she had finished fastening her earrings and applying the finishing touches of mascara to her eyes, she finished by dabbing on just a hint of her favorite perfume - a scent she very well knew drove him crazy - and a hint of bronzer. She'd chosen to go easy on the makeup, essentially leaving her olive skin more natural, a look she knew they both preferred over the dramatic alternatives typically chosen by her doppelgänger.

But Katherine didn't matter tonight.

No one did.

Tonight was just about them, and nothing and no one was going to ruin their evening.

She felt nervous as she continued to stare unsurely at her reflection though. It was the first time since a high school dance or some uncomfortably forced Founders Ball that she'd had a real reason to really dress up. The elegant black cocktail dress he'd bought her fit like a glove, hugging her curves in all the right places and tapering off a few inches above her knees – making it flattering and perfectly designed for showing off her long tan legs.

He must have sensed her apprehension, however, for he slowly began to make his way from the bedroom and into the bathroom, not stopping until he was standing directly behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and admiring her reflection with her as he rested his chin upon her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile as their eyes met in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," he whispered against her ear. She smiled appreciatively as she leaned her head to the side, resting it against his. "A penny for your thoughts?" he smirked as he kissed her ear.

She shivered slightly. "I was just thinking," she replied softly, "that maybe we should just stay in tonight."

He pulled away from where he was continuing to gently kiss and nibble at her ear to again meet her eyes. "Oh no, no, no," he smiled playfully. "You do not get to get out of this again, Elena Gilbert. I've had these reservations made for months now and we're not canceling. We're gonna go out, we're gonna have a nice normal dinner, and we're gonna dance to tacky, off-key jazz music as I show your sexy ass off to everyone in Mystic Falls," he suddenly twirled her around to where she was facing him, "and then we're going to come back here and I am going to completely rock your world until college sounds like such a horrible plan that you have no idea how you ever thought about leaving me in the first place."

She couldn't help but giggle at his dedication. It had been ages – if ever - since she'd been on a real date, and though it sounded like such a perfect evening, and he'd been planning it all summer, she honestly wanted nothing more than to just spend her every last moment of it here with him, alone. They were already in love and a perfect fit. She didn't need fancy dates, dresses, flowers or anything other than him to make her happy – she just hoped he knew that.

As he squeezed her hand tightly against his chest between them and stared into her eyes so lovingly, all of her thoughts seemed to fall away. He didn't even have to try. The simplicity of his touch, the depth of his gaze and the occasional glance down to her lips were all it ever took to get her heart racing and her body elated.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered as she lightly touched his face.

"Ditto," he responded softly, pressing his forehead against hers.

After a few seconds, she felt his lips brushing against hers. His lips were soft and fit with hers perfectly, leaving her equally as breathless as he'd done a hundred times this summer. The kiss was quick though, and after a few moments, he pulled away.

She felt at a loss without him as her eyes slowly fluttered open and a disappointed sigh escaping her lips.

"Don't look at me like that," he smirked as he attempted to step back from her. "I'll start to think you only want me for my body," he chuckled with a wink as she continued to pout.

"As if you would mind?" she smiled devilishly, stepping closer and closing the gap he had created between them.

"I can think of worse things than being used by you," he smiled as she ran her fingers seductively down his chest. "But it's going to have to wait," he stopped her traveling hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss. "We've barely left the house all summer, and I am officially preventing that inevitable future fight where you try to argue that I never took you anywhere."

She couldn't help but laugh as she leaned in closer and allowed her lips to lightly graze his. "The only fight that's in our future, is if you don't kiss me back... right now."

His smile lingered against her lips - her desire and arousal building with every passing second that he denied her. She hated that he could be so damn stubborn.

As he brought his hands up and gently caressed her face before running them through her hair, she felt her impatience increasing. "If I kiss you now," he whispered against her lips, "you and I both know I won't be able to stop."

"Good," she smiled breathlessly before quickly pulling him by his tie until his lips were once again crashing against hers.

They came together effortlessly as his tongue hungrily explored her slightly parted mouth. In a flash, his hands were quickly at her hips, as her hands ran desperately through his dark, perfectly styled hair. The kiss quickly became more passionate as she felt him press into her, forcing her ass to collide with the granite countertop while the hardened emergence of his arousal suddenly began pressing into her center.

His hands ran imploringly down her back until they reached the hem of her dress. As she felt his fingertips brush against her bare flesh, it quickly ignited goosebumps and sent a shiver across her entire body. He smiled in satisfaction against her lips as he slowly edged her dress further upwards towards her hips.

As her hands reached up, desperate to begin unbuttoning his white-collar dress shirt, she suddenly felt him stop her. In a flash, he spun her around so that her back was once again pressed up against him and their eyes could meet in the mirror.

"You don't get to win that easily," he said playfully into her ear as she struggled to catch her breath. "We're not missing our reservation."

She let out a small groan due more from the sexual frustration than from trying to get out of dinner. "Would it really be such a bad thing?" she whispered seductively and slightly breathlessly as she turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Yes," he said with a smirk as he quickly kissed her nose. "But fortunately for you," he slowly rotated her head so he could place a kiss on her neck, "I can work fast."

She felt his right hand easing it's way under her dress again as his left arm pulled her to him tightly, moving up to cup and gently message her breast. She could feel her nipples beginning to peak through the painfully constricting fabric as his right hand began to softly graze it's way along the outer lace of her black panties. Her legs seemed to part willingly and effortlessly as his lust-filled eyes met hers through the mirror. Her breathing was shallow and desperate as her hand landed behind his neck and again began to rummage through his hair.

She hissed and threw her head back against him when his hand finally crept under the thin fabric and began rubbing her most sensitive spot. She was utterly dripping and desperate for more.

"God, Damon," she whimpered as he kissed and nipped the nape of her neck, trailing slowly and painfully upwards until he reached that delicate spot just below her ear that could drive her crazy. His slow teasing was torturous – but she'd learned better by now than to call him out on it. He'd only prolong it if she did.

As he slowly slid his hand further down, her body began to tense in anticipation. A low moan escaped her lips as his fingers brushed smoothly against her wet entrance. Her head pressed deeper into his shoulder, urging him to continue.

Finally, as he simultaneously and gently bit her neck, she felt his long finger dip deep inside of her, causing her to arch her back against him. His free arm moved to strongly wrap around her waist, pulling her into him more possessively. Her breathing was nearly a pant and practically begging for more. He happily obliged as he slid in another finger while his thumb simultaneously found her clit. The sensations were euphoric and almost had her over the edge already.

In another quick, swift moment, he had her turned back around and sitting on the counter, her back pressed forcefully up against the mirror. His mouth attacked hers as he quickly slid her panties further down her legs until they fell to the floor. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her ankles interlocked behind his back, but he countered by quickly separating them, forcing her to open her thighs to him. His fingers again found her entrance as he teasing ran his fingers across it, gently stroking her and causing her to moan against his lips.

She again attempted to undress him by urgently reaching for his belt, but he once again stopped her, as he took ahold of her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Tonight, baby," he whispered against her ear.

She shook her head in desperate frustration as she struggled to free her hands. "No," she groaned barely above a whisper. "Now. _Please_."

He smiled, but didn't respond as he released her hands. Instead he slowly plunged his fingers back into her, this time adding a third, and going even deeper as he curled them inside, finding that spot that could make her toes curl and her vision blur. His thumb continued to run lazy circles against her clit, causing her entire body to jerk involuntarily. Her body clenched tightly around his fingers as another moan fell from her lips onto his.

He knew she was close. Her eyes shut tightly as her head leaned against the mirror again and she arched back even further, causing her breasts to press deeper into his chest.

"Fuck," she moaned into his ear. "Please, Damon…. God."

"I know," he whispered as he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter, never faltering in his rhythm to stroke her. Her hands found and tangled their way into her own hair as his lips began to place hot, wet kisses up and down her exposed neck.

She was about to scream his name. She was about to give into the demands of her rapidly oncoming orgasm. Her inner walls were clinching tightly around his fingers. Just one more second….

As his thumb brushed more roughly against her clit, and his fingers continued to thrust deeper and deeper into her, and his lips and tongue urgently grazed her collarbone, she felt the earth-shattering orgasm finally wash over her. "Fuck, Damon," she shouted as her entire body began to shake and tremble beneath him. She felt him re-pin her hands above her head as he kissed her and allowed her moans to escape into his mouth.

He continued to suck and tug at her bottom lip as her body slowly began to relax. It wasn't until every last wave of her orgasm had vanished that he finally pulled his fingers from her. He smiled as he seductively brought them to his lips and sucked every drop of her from his hand. The sight instantly had her wanting more. As she slowly scooted back to the edge of the counter and slyly brought her hand back up to his shirt, she quickly felt him grab her wrists.

She smiled in slight hope that he was just in the mood to be rough, but instead, he moved in close to her lips and whispered, "tonight," before stepping out and away from her parted legs. "Now get yourself together. We have a dinner to get to."

She couldn't help but smile as she shook her head and hopped down off of the counter. "Fine," she grinned as she re-adjusted her hair and dress. "But these are staying here," she slyly slid the panties she had previously been wearing, across the floor at him with her foot.

He grinned as he arched his eyebrow. "Fine."

"Fine," she challenged.

He moved to take her hand as he began to lead her towards the door. "But I officially cannot be held responsible for any sexual occurrences that take place under the table."

She giggled as she took his hand. "Fine."


End file.
